Harry Potter: Weapon
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry and Soul are cousins. They are both weapons as well and the same type, Scythes. Their cousin Rose is his mister. He goes to the academy and meets Black Star. BS/HP. Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Weapon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Soul Eater.

'Thoughts'

About eight years ago the Evans had gone to visit their relatives in Britain. Soul was excited to finally meet his grandparents in person. Unfortunately they learned about their death when they had shown up at the house. They had gone to see Petunia. Despite Ash and her not getting on she was still family. Truths had come out the minute she saw him.

First he learned that his other sister Lily and her husband was murdered. Then he learned his nephew had been abused. They reported the abuse as soon as they learned. They were given custody of Harry. A few weeks later they learn that Harry took after the Evans side of the family. He was a weapon just like Ash and Soul and just like them he was a scythe.

Soul became very protective of his younger cousin. They formed a close bond. If the two were together they were either outside or inside playing the piano or reading manga. The Evans took him back to America. They introduced Harry to the Knights. They were related. His grandmother on his mother's side had a younger sister. She had been his grandfather's mister. Rose, their cousin had become Harry's.

Once Rose saw Harry she became protective. Just like Harry they were a year younger than Soul. Harry and her also had a close bond. Most times you could find the two outside playing sports or gardening.

Rose had shoulder length red hair and red eyes. She was a couple inches shorter than Harry and had a lean build. She was tan. On her left shoulder she had a birthmark. It looked like a star.

Harry had long black hair. It was always in a braid. His eyes were an emerald green. He was a head shorter that Soul and sported a nice tan.

Soul was the tallest. He had messy white hair that if wet ended a few inches above his shoulders. He also had a tan.

Despite looking similar no one but Maka and their family knew they were related. All three had different surnames. Soul Evans, Harry Potter, and Rose Knight.

Harry never went to Hogwarts. Petunia had told them about being paid to abuse Harry. Since they had no proof they couldn't turn him in. Instead they went to the American Ministry of Magic. They helped hide Harry from Dumbledore. They even gave him a private tutor to help him learn magic. The tutor was under a secrecy oath to keep him from blabbing. Harry was currently a student at the DWMA with his cousins.

When Harry turned eleven and didn't show up at Hogwarts Dumbledore's popularity plummeted. It took another hit when an article had been published about the Dursleys. It explained that they had been arrested for child abuse and neglect. With him being missing Dumbledore was very unpopular.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Soul Eater.

'Thoughts'

(With Harry)

Harry was in his apartment. He shared it with Rose. Across the hall was Soul and Maka. He rolled his eyes anytime it was mentioned. His family was filled with overprotective people. His cousin had lived in an apartment closer to the school until Rose and him moved into their first apartment. It had been the only one available at the time. Soul had gotten the previous tenants to switch apartments so that he could live near his cousins. Harry found the whole thing ridiculous while the girls found it amusing.

At the moment the dark haired weapon was getting ready for school. His wand was in his holster. He just hoped a few certain people wouldn't bother him and begin calling him a witch. They liked trying to get the others to think that he was one. They didn't understand the difference between what he was and a witch. If enough believed them they thought they could finally kill him and take his soul.

It was annoying but he managed to stop others from getting mixed up. He usually ignored the two who did it unless they were near others. Then he would correct them. He could defend himself against the two pretty well on his own so it was okay. Problem was if Rose heard them. If she did then she would kick their asses. She would also get herself into detention because of it.

"Rose! Hurry up! It's seven thirty." He yelled.

"Crap. Almost done!" She yelled back.

"Okay!"

Soon Rose left her room. They left the apartment and went to school. They ran the whole way and made it with eight minutes to spare. They quickly went to their classroom. Not much happened until lunch.

Rose had ran off to the bathroom. Harry smirked knowing that she was meeting up with her boyfriend. He was on his way to a table when Ricky and Lucas ran over to him. They wouldn't have if Rose was there. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the witch." Ricky said.

"Once more I am a wizard. Natural borns are different than animal witches. The biggest being that natural borns can be male or female and animal witches are female. Seeing as I am male I am not a witch." He corrected.

"Are you talking back?" He asked as they glared at him.

"Just correcting you." He answered.

"Don't do that." He hissed.

"If you guys are going to try and bully me then I am going to correct you." He said.

"Listen here you bastard!" Lucas yelled.

"What is going on here?" Soul asked with a deadly glare.

"N-nothing." The two stuttered.

"Hi Soul. These two figured that since Rose wasn't here they could bully me." Harry cheerfully told his cousin.

"L-liar!" Ricky yelled.

"I don't think he is. Scram before I beat your asses." He told them.

The two ran off. Soul put his arm around his cousin's shoulder and led him to his table. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something about overprotective cousins which made the white haired weapon grin. Maka was the only one who wasn't confused by what was happening.

"Hello Maka." The wizard/weapon greeted her as he sat down.

"Hey Harry. Where's Rose?" She asked.

"Bathroom." He used air quotes when he said it.

"Ah!" She grinned understanding what Harry was saying.

"Yup! She'll tell us when she's ready." He said as he took out his sandwich.

"True. Anyway Harry these are our friends. This is Black Star." Maka introduced him first as to avoid listening to him rant. "His weapon Tsubaki."

"It must be nice for you to meet the famous Black Star!" The teen yelled.

"Nice to meet you." His weapon said quietly.

"Nice to meet you both as well." He said.

"This is Kid and his weapons Liz and Patty." Maka greeted the last three.

"Hi!" Patty waved at him.

"Nice to meet you kid." Liz said.

"Hello." Kid said before going back to folding his napkin.

"Nice to meet you as well." Harry waved back at Patty.

"Why was that kid calling you a witch?" Tsubaki asked.

"Because he believes I am one due to me having a wand. Those two don't understand that I'm a natural born wizard." He said.

"Animal witches don't use wands and their female." She said in confusion. "Plus not all animal witches are bad. We only hunt witches if they are."

"I know. They don't seem to get it either. They do that near others so that they will be mistaken as well. They want to band together with others because I can kick their asses on my own. They want my soul." He explained.

"I see." She frowned.

"Don't worry. After correcting them, those who don't know about natural borns learn and don't help them." He assured them.

"That's good." She said.

"Does my father know?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. He has the teachers keeping an eye on them. They'll stop them before anything happens." Harry told him.

"Good." He nodded his head.

Rose soon entered the cafeteria. Harry filled her in on what happened. After that they talked for a bit before they went back to class. Ricky and Lucas glared but Harry ignored them. There wasn't much they could do.


End file.
